SoMa-The Girl That Was Also A Wolf
by SoulEaterLover123123
Summary: A girl with emerald eyes and blonde hair was born on one snowy night in January. Her parents were so happy but there was jar one problem. The girl was also a wolf. Read to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**SoMa-The Girl That Was Also A Wolf.**

**Prologue**

She was born on a snowy night in Death City. It was in the middle of January and They were having weird weather. The roads were closed and her parents couldn't get to the hosptial. Her mom went into labor and gave birth to a girl with blonde hair,and emerald green eyes just like her mother.

They named her Maka. Her parents were so happy to have brought a beautiful girl into they're life's. There was only one problem…she was also…a wolf.

Her parents wondered how they're little girl could be a wolf. They watched her carefully and saw that everytime the little girl got overly mad,sad,or happy she would partly transform into a wolf.

They tried everything they could to keep it a secret.

They never let her go outside with out a hoodie or without them,she wasn't allowed to play with other kids.

When she was old enough to start school her parents told her she couldn't go but Maka begged and cried to go. Finally her parents have in and let her go and They enrolled her for kindergarden.

Maka was so happy to go but she was also afraid to at the same time. She was scared that she would change right in front of everyone.

Her parents told her that she shouldn't worry and that if she felt like she was about to change then she could just take a couple deep breaths and say "Im a little girl." Over and over to herself.

Maka's first day of school she got over whelmed by all the kids that she almost changed but she did as her parents told her and took some deep breaths and said to herself what her parents told her to say.

Even though the day started out a little rough she loved school. She loved learning about new things like the ABC's, and 123's. Everyday Maka would come home to tell her parents what she had learned in school and the friends she had made.

Her parents were thrilled that she was having so much fun in school.

Maka had no problems getting good grades. She studied hard and never gave up no matter what.

It was until she go into 7th grade that everything started to change.

All the girls acted like girls usually do while Maka acted WAY different and looks different then most of the girls. She wasn't curvy like most of the girls. She was always teased because of that. That's where her nickname "Tiny-Tits" came from.

The friends she had made before had all moved away. She was left alone. Everyone thought she was a freak and never talked to her except for calling her that nickname she hates so much. But for the most part everyone left her alone.

At lunch she would sit alone in the grass or at an empty table. Once and a while the tall long haired girl would sit next to her along with a blue haired loud mouth that she's had to Maka-Chop a couple times.

After lunch she would spend her time in the library reading romance novels which were her favorite besides a novel that's really action packed.

Things at home had also gone down hill. Her parents were always fighting even at the dinner table. Most of the time they'd end up leaving the table screaming.

Her mom one day got so feed up with her fathers cheating that she left without telling anyone.

Maka couldn't believe what her mother had done. She just left without saying goodbye or even taking Maka with her. She was just as mad at her father.

He made her leave and now he's paying for it. He's lost the respect for his daughter and is regretting everything he had done. He drank alot so he was always drunk. He would come home with a girl or even two he barely even knew and have sex with them while she was trying to read or study.

All she could hear were endless amounts of moans that seemed to get louder and louder by the second. It was like they were having sex right in ground of her it was that loud.

Everyday her house would be covered in Bras,Panties,and empty beer cans that she would have to clean up to top if off The house smelled awful. Maka hated her father so much. One he drove her mother out of the house, two he's always having sex with random women everyday, three he never cleans up the messes he makes.

He even stopped talking to her. She doesn't even know why though. But she thinks he's blaming her for her mother leaving to make himself feel better. Or maybe it because she a wolf. She's different an maybe her father rather have a normal daughter. One that can't change into a wolf. But who knows her father could just be hating himself so much that everytime he looks at Maka he thinks of her mother. (Because they look alike.)

Maka just tried to say out of her fathers way by going to the library more and going to the woods ALOT. She like going into the woods because its peaceful.

4 years later Maka was at the library reading and she got a phone call saying that her father committed suicide. Maka cried nonstop for days. She went into deep depression. Because of the depression she's almost changed into a wolf many times in public. It didn't help that her mother called that same day. She said that she was starting a new family and wanted Maka to be in the new family. Maka go so angry at her mother. It's only been 4 years and she's already moved on and starting a family! Maka told her mother never to talk to her again. She wanted nothing to do with her. She doesn't want to be in any stupid family. She just wants alone. She's not normal,she's just a freak. She's just not meant to be loved by anyone. Who would love a girl who was a wolf…no one.

So Maka just distanced herself from everybody,and lived alone.

When Maka was old enough to get a job she Applied for one quickly.

The money her father left her in the will wasn't very much so she had to work extra hard to pay rent for her two bedroom, one bath apartment and food. It got hard to work and go to school but she tried as best as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**SoMa-The Girl That Was Also A Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

~No Ones POV.~

Maka was sitting in class in the very back of the room. She was coping down notes as Prof. Stein told them too. In the middle of the lesson there was a knock at the classroom door. Stein yelled for who ever was at the door to come in.

Maka looked up to see a boy with pure white hair,crimson red eyes,black leather jacket,an orange under shirt, brown jeans and shoes,and a black headband. She watched the boy walk pet to stein and hand him something. Stein smiled and then turn to the class.

"Class may I have your attention! We have a new student joining us. Please introduce your self to the class."

The boy nodded and then spoke.

"My name is Soul. Soul Evans."

"Well Soul welcome to my class. Please go take a seat next to Maka." Stein said pointing to the empty seat next to Maka.

Soul nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Oh and Maka please show Soul around and help him with whatever he needs help with."

Maka rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Great! Now lets get back to the lesson."

As Stein went on talking about his lesson Maka looked over at Soul every couple minutes. She felt very nervous with him just sitting there.

She had to calm herself before she change infront of everyone's. when she got herself calmed down she would get all nervous again because she watched as Soul looked over at her.

Maka started trembling and breathing quickly. If she didn't calm herself down she's going to change.

She took a deep breath and went back to taking notes. She every little bit she would sneak a peek at the boy sitting next to her but then turn back to taking notes. She could see he was staring at her from out of the corner of her eye. She got all nervous again.

~Souls POV.~

I walked into the classroom after hearing the teacher yell for me to come in. I walked over to him and gave him my information. He smiled, then turned around and announced about me being a new student.

He told me to introduce myself to the class. I nodded and then spoke.

"My name is Soul. Soul Evans."

I high five myself mentally for how cool I sounded. The teacher Prof. Stein welcomed me and them for me to go sit next to Maka. Maka? Who the hell is Maka? I questioned.

I watched as Stein pointed to a empty seat next to a girl that was probably Maka. I walked to the very back of the classroom where the seat was.

I sat down and as soon as I did stein told Maka to show me around and to help me out with our with anything I needed. I saw her roll her eyes and then nod.

After that she went back to writing down notes. I sat back in my seat with my hands behind my head and my feet on my desk. Every couple minutes I would look over at Maka.

She was wearing a yellow sweater vest with a white long sleeved shirt under it,a red checker mini skirt,black boots with white buckles, and her blonde hair was up in to pigtails. She didn't have curves or a big chest like all the other girls I've seen so far at this school.

As I looked more closely I could see her trembling and she was breathing fast. I wonder why? I shook that though out of my head and turn my attention back to Steins lesson.

As he went on in his lesson I could see Maka look at me for a couple second and then go back to writing down notes out of the corner of my eye.

That went on until the school bell rung. I watched as Maka jumped up, gathered her stuff and run out of the classroom. I soon followed after her. I ran after her soon catching up to her.

~No Ones POV.~

"Hey Wait Up!" Soul called out.

Maka stopped but didn't turn around. Soul stopped and caught his breath.

"What do you want?" Maka asked.

Soul looked up at her. Her back was still turned but she was trembling again.

"I asked what do you want!" Maka screamed.

"Well Prof. Stein said for you to show me around so I thought you would."

"Well have someone else show you around. You wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"Why's that?" Soul asked.

"Because everyone at this school never hangs around me. I'm a loser and of you want to make friends here, then I'd advise you to stay as far away from me as possible!" Maka screamed turning around and facing Soul.

"But you don't seen like a loser to me. You seem like a pretty cool girl to me."

"We'll I'm not so just leave me the hell alone okay!"

Maka turned and took off running down the hall. Soul just watched the girl run. He took a deep breath and started to walk to his net class.

When he got to his next class he sat down in a seat next to a dude with blue hair and a very loud mouth and a girl with long hair that was trying to shut him up.

The girl noticed Soul and turn to him.

"Hello there! You must be new here. My name is Tsubaki, what's your?"

"The names Soul. Soul Evans." Soul says with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you Soul!"

"HEY DONT FORGET ABOUT YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR!"

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Soul this is Black*Star as you already know."

"THAT'S RIGHT AND DONT YOU FORGET IT!"

"Black*Star please stop yelling." Tsubaki begged.

"Fine! But just this once okay." Black*Star says with a smile.

"Anyway Soul you should sit with us at lunch. We'll introduce you to the gang."

"That would be cool!"

~time skip~

At lunch Soul was introduced to Death The Kid or Kid for short,Liz, and her sister Patty,and Crona. Kid was OCD when it came to Symmetry,Liz she was obsessed with fashion, her little sister Patty she was a giggly girl that loved giraffes,and Crona a emo kid that couldn't deal with alot of things and when something that he couldn't deal with he would go to a place that he called 'Mr. Corner'. They were all weird but Soul didn't mind he liked them.

As Soul finished up eating he looked around the lunch area and saw her. He saw Maka sitting in the grass all alone with a sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. Soul felt bad for her. She looked very lonely he could see the sadness in her emerald eyes.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?"

"Sure Soul, go ahead."

"Do you guys know anything about Maka?" He said pointing to her.

"We don't know very much but we do know that she live alone because her father killed himself because her mother ran off somewhere. She ran off because of his cheating ways. And her mother started a new family and tried to get Maka to join but Maka refused and got so mad at her mother. Maka never really used to be like this. She used to hang out with friends and have fun. But once everyone got into the 7th grade everything changed. Everyone started teasing her about the lack of curves and a chest so they started to call her Flat-Chested. She was called a loser and people even made fun of her maybe not being a girl. And then the trouble at her home started and after that she started acting like how you see her now. We all have tried to be friend her but Black*Star ended up scaring her everytime."

"Hey I was just trying to tell her how godly I am and she ended up hitting me with a Book! I think she called it a Maka-Chop."

"Black*Star I haven't even known you for a day and already everytime you scream I want to smack you in the back of the head." Soul says bluntly.

"Yeah Black*Star you kinda brought it on yourself for screaming in her face…but anyway Soul that's all we know about Maka. But why do you ask?"

"Because I was in her first period class and she was supposed to show me around but she just screamed at me to leave her the hell alone. I just wanted to be her friend, because if you look closely you can see the sadness in her eyes."

"It no use Soul you'll never be able to befriend her. She just won't let anyone in."

"Yeah Soul Kids right you should just let Maka be. If she wanted friends she would've had some already and not be out in the grass alone with her face in a book."

Soul looks over at Maka and mentally tells himself that he's going to befriend Maka no matter how long it takes.

Later that day after the last bell had rung Soul was walking down the hallway to exit to the building he saw Maka. She walked out of the schools library. She wasn't walking where she was going and bumped into Soul.

She looked up and her eyes met with his. She backed up quickly and was about to turn and run when Soul grabbed her wrist.

"Wait do go." Soul says softly.

"Let go of me!"

"No, please don't run I just want to be your friend."

"I don't need any friends! Now let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me why?"

"You wouldn't get it!"

"I wouldn't get what?"

"You just wouldn't get it! And I'm not going to tell you!"

"Tell me please" Soul says tightening his grip on her wrist.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Maka screamed pushing Soul to the ground, dropping her stuff, and running away.

Soul got up grabbed her stuff and ran after her. She ran so fast that Soul had a hard time keeping up with her. Soul had no idea where the hell she was going but he was going to follow her.

At one point Soul lost sight of her but found her again running towards the woods.

They ran deep into the woods. He had almost fallen several times but caught his balance before he fell. She moved so swiftly through the woods it was amazing.

Soul got lucked out and tripped over a rock. He fell but caught himself. When he looked up he couldn't see Maka but he could hear her feet running across the ground that caused the leafs that were on the ground to crumble.

He got back up on his feet and used his ears to figure out where Maka had gone. He followed the noise to find her. But what caught him off guard was the sound of ripping fabric. He kept running and as he ran he saw Maka's ripped clothing. What the was that about? Soul asked himself. What is she ripping her clothes off out here or something?

But the noise she was making stopped. He wondered why it stopped. What the hell is she up to?

Soul stopped and stood there a couple feet away from a big tree. He was catching his breath when he saw something move from behind it.

"Maka?" Soul called out.

Something moved again. He saw as something peeked out from behind the tree. It was…Maka. But what the hell was up with her? She had ears and a snout. Her body that he could see was covered in fur. He started walking closer to the tree and as he did Maka jumped out from behind. She was growling at Soul showing her sharp teeth.

Soul stood in shock what he saw before him was Maka alright but she was a wolf…

"M-Maka…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_SoMa-The Girl That Was Also A Wolf._**

**_Chapter 2_**

"M-Maka…!?"

They both stood there staring at each other. Soul took a step forward towards Maka.

Maka jumped back and growled at Soul.

"Maka… I'm not going to hurt you…" Soul said coming closer to Maka.

Maka growled again,she turned and ran as fast as she could away from Soul.

~Souls POV.~

I stood in place questions running through my mind.

Was that really Maka? Why is she a wolf?All those questions ran across my mind the rest of the day.

I drove to school the next day on my orange motorcycle.

I walked to class and as soon as I got there I saw Maka sitting in her spot reading. I sat down and slowly glanced over at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes but I could easily see that she was crying.

I leaned back in my chair with my feet on my desk and thought about what happened yesterday.

I looked over at her questions running through my head. How could she be a wolf? Why is she a wolf? How long has she been turning into a wolf?

Later at lunch I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that Kid was trying to talking to me. He tapped my shoulder which shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking you if you were okay? You seem to be acting strange and deep in thought."

"It's nothing Kid, no need to be worried."

"But it seems that you have something on your mind. You can talk to us about it."

"It's nothing."

I got up from the Lunch table and walked away.

As I was walking down the hall I saw Maka sitting in the hallway up against the lockers eating. What she was doing there I don't know.

Usually she's sitting in the grass outside but she's sitting here. I walked over to her, she didn't even know I was there because she had her face in a book.

I leaned down and shoke.

"Hey,what are you doing out here?" I asked.

she jumped and dropped her book. She looked up not speaking once. As soon as she saw who I was her eyes widened. She got up off the floor quickly grabbing her things.

She was about to start running but I grabbed her wrist. She tried to get out of my grasp but I held on to her wrist tightly.

"Maka stop trying to get away from me. We need to talk about yesterday."

"N-No! Let me g-go!"

"No we need to talk about yesterday and why you turned into…a wolf." I whispered the last part so no one could hear.

"I said NO!" She screamed pulling out of my grasp.

She took off running down the hall a soon as she got out of my grasp. I ran after her as fast as I could.

I finally caught up to her when she was cornered. As I walked closer to her she pushed herself up against the wall more and more. She couched her things to her chest and shut her eyes tight.

"Please Maka I want to know what happened yesterday?"

"N-No!"

She pushed be back hard and ran. I regained my balance and ran after her. She ran out of the school and ran the same way she had yesterday. I ran after her and this time she dropped all her things and transformed right before my eyes. It was amazing how she transformed like that.

In her wolf form she was even faster it was hard to keep up with her. I lost site of her and I couldn't hear her footsteps either. I stopped running to catch my breath when I heard sobbing. I followed the noise to a tree where she was sitting. She Had her knees to her chest as she cried.

I walked over to her slowly.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

I just ignored her and walked even closer. I took my jacket off and put it over her so she would have something to cover her naked form because her clothes ripped as she transformed. I leaned down next to her and rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"Aren't you going to go tell everyone what a monster I am!?" She asked.

My eyes widened in surprise but softened after realizing she thought that I would be going to tell everyone about her secret.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know maybe because you now know what a freak I am and want to tell everyone in the damn school!"

"I would never tell anyone this. It's not something you would gossip about. And plus telling people about things that other people don't know about someone isn't Cool."

"You aren't going to tell anyone?"

"I will never tell anyone I will promise you that for sure."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because cool guys like me you can trust."

"But I can't, I can't trust anyone."

"But you can trust me." I say with a gentle grin.

Her eyes widened and filled up with more tears. I pulled her close into a tight hug letting her cry it out. I rubbed her back in a comforting way as she cried endlessly into my chest.

Awhile later she had stopped crying just small sobs escaped her. I wiped the remaining tears away. I stood up off the ground wiping the dirt off my pants. I reached my hand out to her.

"Let be friends."

"You want to be friends with a freak like me?"

"Of course. And your not a freak Maka. Size or shape doesn't matter, all that matters is the soul."

She stared at my hand for a second before taking my hand. I pulled her up off the ground.

She dusted herself off and wrapped my jacket more around her.

"Fine, I guess we can be friends." She said with a small smile. Which I thought was adorable.

We walked to the exit of the woods. She stopped and I knew why. An idea popped into my head. I told her to wait where she was and ran back to the school building. I ran to my bike and started it up. I rode all the way to where Maka was waiting.

I stopped and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Get on."

"O-on t-that thing!?"

"Yes on this. It's the only way to get you home quickly."

"I-I'm not getting on that thing. I rather walk home."

"Maka you and I both know that you don't want to be out in public looking like that longer then you have to. So why don't you just get on so you don't have to be out in the open with stupid ass perverts looking like that for too long."

"o-okay…"

And with that she got on my bike wrapping her arms around me and making sure she ha a tight grip on her school stuff that she picked up on the way back.

When she was ready I hit the gas. She tightened her grip around me as I rode to her place that she directed me to.

As soon as we got to her apartment she jumped off my bike and ran into the building. I ran after her all the way to her apartment.

She unlocked it and ran inside. She told me that I could come in. I shut the door behind me and Locked it as she went to room to go get dressed.

I sat down on her couch as she got dressed. She soon came out of her room fully dressed in Shorts and a T-Shirt.

"I'll wash your jacket for you. And give it back to you after I clean it."

I nodded as she came to sit down across from me.

We were both quiet for a while until I spoke up.

"So how long have you known you were also a wolf?" I asked.

"My parents said ever since I was born I could transform into a wolf."

"What happened to your parents?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"My father killed himself after my mother left his cheating ass and my mother started a new family somewhere."

"Why aren't you with your mother?"

"Because she ran out and started a new family. The day my father died was the day she wanted me to join her new family. I told her that I was not going to join her new family and to never speak to me again. I would rather be alone…"

"Your not alone anymore, You've got me now."

"Yeah I know. Anyway enough talking about me. Why don't we talk about you?"

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Anything really."

"Well I've got a family that compares me to my brother Wes. Everything we do he always does it better. My parents tell me that I should be as good as brother but no matter how much I try it not good enough for them.

Wes was always better. I hate all of them. That's why I quite the private school my parents were making me go to and enrolled here at this School.

It's much better then going to some private school that you had to be proper ladies or gentleman.

Maka giggled alittle at me. I looked over at her and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Soon we both we were laughing nonStop.

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_**


End file.
